


When Worlds Collide

by QueenBeeComplex



Series: FANGS - written order  (suggested) [12]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Magic, Mates, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Porn with Feelings, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Prophets, Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBeeComplex/pseuds/QueenBeeComplex
Summary: Having finally been mated, Andy and Ashley explore thus new level of their relationship. Ashley struggles to come to terms with Andy's abilities, and grapples with the strength to restrain his own. Directly follows Sink My Teeth Into This Nightmare
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Ashley Purdy
Series: FANGS - written order  (suggested) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166450
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

"I've been thinking..."

Andy looked up over his book, making eye contact with his boyfriend. Mate. Gods that was going to take some getting used to. "Yes, Ashley?"

"Who was your Mystic before Jinxx?"

Andy blinked. "Augustus. Why?"

"I thought he was your uncle?" The sentence trailed up in confusion.

With a small shake of his head, Andy set his book aside and sat up, pulling his feet from under Ashley's thigh and tucking them under his crossed legs. "That was just the story the council concocted to explain his special interest in me."

"Huh." Ashley began adding things up in his mind. "When did Jinxx become your Mystic?"

"Guardian," Andy corrected. "And the ceremony was held about a week after you woke up from that sorceress's suicide blast."

"When Jinxx and I went in to rescue Sandra and Jake?"

Andy nodded.

"Wait..."

The prophet winced. Ashley was finally doing the math.

"J said the prophet personally ordered him to go after her."

Eyelids fell heavily over blue. Andy swallowed hard. "Yes."

"It was you!"

The anger in Ashley's voice slammed into the younger man, knocking the air from his lungs as brown eyes glowed to red and fixed on him.

With a hard swallow, and a slight nod, Andy said, "I did my job."

"You almost got us all killed!" Ashley was on his feet, eyes glowing dangerously brighter, fangs extended in warning.

"And if I hadn't sent Jinxx in, Sandra would have been killed. Is that what you wanted?" Andy stood to meet Ashley's gaze. "I looked at my options, and I made a decision. A tactical team would never have made it to Sandra in time. The necromancer would have killed her the second she was cornered. But Jinxx is next to invisible down there. He grew up doing missionary assignments alongside his parents. He doesn't look or act like a Mystic, yet he's one of the strongest, and smartest of his kind. I sent a highly trained under cover operative into a slave organization to recover an asset and a target."

Shock and disgust filtered across Ashley's face. "Operative. Asset. Target. Is that all they are to you? They're family, Andy!"

"Which is exactly why I sent in the one person I knew without a doubt would be able to bring Sandra home! I know it looks like a risk from your side. I know what it looks like. But I made the best decision I possibly could. I did everything I could. I got Sandra home. I got Jake out. I did that."

"Yeah, and you almost got me killed in the process!"

It was all the singer could do to swallow his tears. "Yes, I almost lost you, and I'll never forgive myself for what you lost because of my call. But I also never left your side. I slept next to you for weeks, hoping, praying to every god I've ever read about that you would wake up."

Shock flickered across Ashley's face. "You _were_ there! I thought I imagined it."

"I couldn't bring myself to tell you. To tell anyone..."

"You let me think I imagined it!"

Andy took a slow, deep breath, absorbing the impact of words. "Ashley, please. I was young and scared. I should have told you, but I couldn't. Because then you'd blame me."

"I-I..." The older man couldn't find words. Andy was right. He did blame him. He didn't want to, but he did.

"Don't feel bad," Andy insisted. "I blame me."

"You shouldn't." Ashley took a slow step closer to his lover, hand extending to catch both of Andy's. "You did what you had to do."

"Yes," Andy confirmed in barely a whisper. He couldn't bring himself to meet Ashley's eyes. "And you got hurt. And I realized that I could only resist the inevitable for so long."

"The inevitable?"

Blue eyes met warm caramel brown. "This. Us. Our mating. I've known all along. I knew...the night after we met."

Ashley swallowed hard. "All that time? You stayed with Scout. You proposed to her?"

"I was afraid, okay?" Andy's voice broke on the edge of tears. "I was only 17. I wasn't ready to adjust my view of myself. Accepting you as a mate then...it wasn't an option. I was underage, and you are enough older than me to have drawn legal attention at the time. And honestly, I didn't want to admit to wanting...another man. Not then, as a scared teenager, still in high school. And...I did love Scout. She Fell for me, Ashley. Angels aren't supposed to love humans, but she loved me, and she was cast out of Heaven for it. And then, when I finally worked up the courage to tell her, to propose...just to find out she couldn't be with me? Not didn't want to. Couldn't. Because of what I am. Because I'm a Prophet, and her angelic abilities, the power to twist fate, would affect the future. Could? Maybe did? I don't know. But she left because she had to. And I was so broken, and even more scared. And that vision kept coming and coming and I wasn't ready to move on and-"

Ashley's lips closed over the younger man's mouth, silencing his stream of babble. After a long, slow exchange of lips and tongues, Ashley pulled back. "What vision, Andy?"

"The council chamber. Ashley, I've been dreaming our mating for years. And what's worse, when I would have that vision, I felt it too. I've always known what you feel like." Slender fingers danced down Ashley's bare chest, catching on the ridges muscles and soft raised skin of black ink.

Their lips met again, slow, soft. Andy indulged his mate for another long moment, then pulled away, again. "I've known what your fangs feel like, too. You don't have to keep them from me, anymore."

Ashley startled back. "Andy." It was a protest.

"Come on," the younger man whined, hand catching in the waistband of tight denim and pulling. "You were never so gentle before."

Callused fingers traced slowly along the line of Andy's neck. "I can't."

"I'm not made of glass!" Andy yelled, harshly shoving his lover away.

A dark crimson flashed in Ashley's eyes, his wings snapping out behind him, propelling his body, and Andy's as well, across the room until they slammed into the wall. The air compressed from Andy's lungs, but he didn't care, because Ashley's lips were on his, again, with bruising force. A slick tongue invaded his mouth, thrashing in and flickering out with suggestive speed. Andy couldn't hold back the desperate moan.

With a low sigh, Ashley relaxed into the mating urge that had been twisting up his spine all week. He pressed his knee, forcefully, between Andy's thighs, angling his leg up and in until his hip bone pressed sharply against a hard, straining bulge, and then gyrated desperately.

Moan after moan slipped from Andy's chest into their kiss. Fingers tangled in Ashley's fine black hair, pulling the shorter man up and in, closer, tighter. Teeth caught on the edges of lips and then Andy realized his mate's fangs had fully extended. He groaned and bit at Ashley's bottom lip, suggestively.

Driven fully by instinct, Ashley's mouth moved down his lover's throat. A hand fisted in messy black hair and then roughly yanked Andy's head to the side. A soft pop traveled to Andy's ear as fangs broke skin, sliding into the vein in his neck with ease. Then Andy screamed in pure delight, rutting himself hard against the thigh pressed between his legs. Ashley swallowed two, three mouthfuls of oxygen rich blood, then his tongue sealed the wound closed with the same claiming lick from collarbone to ear he often performed on stage.

"Fuck me," Andy groaned out, head still tilted back against the wall and mind swimming in bliss. He raised his legs to hook over Ashley's hips. He reached a hand back to hook in the claw joint of Ashley's wing, hand closing over it as if that were the most natural thing to do. Then strong hands slid down to cup Andy's tight ass and he felt the wall pull away as he was swung dizzyingly around towards the couch and then thrown against leather cushions.

"Pants down. Hands and knees." Ashley's voice was a deep growl. His eyes still glowed. His fangs were stained red with Andy's blood. His wings extended to either side. Everything about him screamed predator, and it made Andy weak.

With a small squeak, Andy hurriedly pushed his pants down to his knees and turned over, resting his head against the arm of the couch and pushing his bare ass up in need. He could feel the heat rolling off of Ashley as the older man settled behind him. The hollow scrape of a wooden drawer distracted Andy for a moment, but then cool, slick fluid dripped down over his fluttering hole.

"Please!"

With a needy growl, Ashley plunged two fingers into his lover's tight hole. He moved them around, pressing against velvety walls and making Andy's legs shake with need. "So fucking tight."

"I need you, Ash!" Andy wriggled his ass back against clever fingers. His cock was so hard it bounced against his stomach with each jolt as Ashley's fingers began thrusting harshly into him. "Fuck, hurry up!"

Ashley almost ripped his jeans trying to open them. His hard cock sprung out, and he teased the stiff length along the seam of Andy's ass. More lube dripped from Ashley's cock down Andy's crack, and then fingers pulled out, sharply. Ashley trembled at the mercy of the mating urge, and then shoved into his mate without warning.

"Oh, fuck!" Andy's arms gave out and his legs trembled as he fell forward against the am rest. But then callused hands gripped his rib cage and pulled him upright. A muscled chest formed to Andy's back. Hands tightly gripped his hips. The sharp tips of leathery wings dug into pale thighs as they wrapped over the scrawny singer's body and pull him in tight, cocooning him in warmth. Then Ashley angled out, and then shoved back in, hard and fast.

"Mine," Ashley growled. He slid a hand up to grip Andy's throat, but he didn't squeeze. He just felt the pulse of blood rush rapidly beneath his fingertips. Then he sunk his fangs into Andy's throat again.

A mind numbing scream echoed off the walls. Andy's nails dug into the soft skin of Ashley's wings as his body shuddered through an explosive orgasm. Then the world turned sideways, and Andy fell limp in his beloved's embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

"Andy?"

Ashley pulled away, his wings snapping back so he could assess his lover. "Andy you alright?"

Panic rose in the Vampire's throat. "Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." Ashley shook the younger man. He could still hear the rushing of blood. Andy was only unconsious.

"What did I do what did I do???"

Finally, his logic brain kicked in. Ashley grabbed for the small matchbook on the coffee table, ripping one out and scraping it hastily across the grit emblem.

"You called?"

"J, what did I do?"

"Oh, for fucks sake, Ash, put your cock away!"

Ashley actually paused to look up. Sandra was standing just behind the Mystic, brushing soot from the fireplace off her shoulder.

"San, please tell me I didn't..."

Jinxx's eyes fell closed in a silent prayer for divine intervention. No gods were listening today. He strode across the room and knelt beside the couch, fingertips pressing to Andy's temple. "No vision. And he doesn't appear distressed."

"Did he finish?" Sandra piped up.

Ashley blinked, closing his zipper as he half glared at his cousin. "What does that have to do with it?"

"Open fang marks in his shoulder and your cock out. You two were screwing. The lack of complete nudity means you were in a hurry. So did he finish?"

Ashley swallowed hard. "Yes. He finished."

The half blood sighed. "Wings and fangs out. You knocked a painting off the wall. The button hole of your jeans are torn. And your mate is covered in bites and bruises."

"I know how it looks." Ashley's voice was a scared whimper.

"It looks like sensory overload. He's human, Ash. Try to ease him into the magic."

The older man shook his head. Backing away from the others. "I didn't mean to...I would never..."

With an exaggerated eye roll, Sandra crossed the room to draw Ashley's gaze right to hers. "Sex with your mate is healthy and necessary. You didn't do anything _wrong_ you just did it _too fast._ Humans are resilient. He'll adjust to be able to take it all. Just maybe not all at once, so soon."

Ashley nodded a bit, looking past his cousin to watch as Jinxx slowly looked over Andy's body.

"Deviance is a heavy kind of magic. I know moving in with you when we were kids was a hell of an adjustment, and I'm half Vampire. You just invaded all of his soul and body with your magic. He passed out from overstimulation. He'll wake up in a bit, pleasantly sore and probably a bit stoned. But he will be fine."

"You did a number on him, man. I'm actually impressed. I've never seen his mind that empty." Jinxx slowly stood. "He's gonna be a hyper little bitch when he comes to. I've seen vampire magic like this cause a hell of a sex drive. I hope you're prepared for that."

Ashley groaned, his face turning a deep red. Normally, conversation about his sex life didn't even phase the vampire. Sex was so much a part of his culture. But something about this felt different, more intimate. His eyes flashed a deep red and a low growl emitted from his throat.

"Hey, easy. I'm no threat to your mate." Sandra held her hands up in surrender, but her fangs clicked out in warning.

"San?" Jinxx hazarded.

"Hmm?"

"Back away, and move toward the kitchen."

"Yeah, sounds good." Slowly, the half blood moved, backwards and sideways. She maintained eye contact with her cousin, who bristled and growled as she moved diagonally between him and where Andy was unconscious on the couch.

"Yeah, I gotcha." Jinxx wrapped his arms across Sandra's shoulders as she bumped backwards into him. Together, they moved towards the kitchen and away from the feral vampire.

"I've never seen him like this," Sandra murmured with a heavy note of confusion.

"Mmmh seen who like what?" Andy's voice sounded tired as he rose back to consciousness.

Another feral growl ripped through the room.

"Ash!" Andy's mind found its way back to the present. He abruptly stood, wavering as dizziness exchanged the ceiling for the floor. But before he could hit the ground, a pair of familiar arms and not yet familiar wings wrapped around his body, hauling him back to standing.

"Hey, I've gotcha." Ashley's voice softened to one more appropriate for addressing a lover. His fingertips trailed up Andy's bare chest then to his hair, gently tucking a stray strand of black behind the younger man's ear. "You're okay."

Andy moaned, low, at his lover's gentle touch. "What happened?"

Ashley swallowed hard, looking up and over Andy's shoulder towards the kitchen. Jinxx and Sandra were gone. They must have slipped away into the plumbing. With a shaky sigh, Ashley extracted his wings from around the younger man and refocused his attention. "Sit down. We need to talk."

Fear lit in Andy's eyes. "What? What's wrong?"

A nervous smile edged across Ashley's face as he pressed his mate down to settle on the sofa. "Nothing is _wrong_ necessarily. I just need to explain something to you."

"Ash, you're scaring me."

Ashley's breath shuddered as he settled next to his mate, hands reaching to take up the other's in a reassuring grasp. "There's nothing wrong. I just...fuck I hate this. Okay. In all your reading, did you learn anything about vampires and sex?"

Andy laughed. "Ash, come on! I mean yeah vampire sex ed books exist but why would I have ever read them? By the time I cared, you were already screwing me on every surface of our apartment."

Ashley growled. "Keep talking like that and I'll be forced to do so again."

"Ash..."

The vampire shook. "I scared you... fuck I didn't mean to scare you."

"Ashley! The point!"

"Oh right. Um. Well, we have magic..."

Andy blinked in confusion. "Yes, I'm well aware of your Deviance. What about it?"

"Well when a vampire has sex with their mate - gods I sound like one of those stupid textbooks..."

Andy just held his lover's gaze. "Ashley, I'm sure this is important so please stay on task."

"So the blood magic that binds us together, it also acts as a conduit for magic. And when it's activated - when we take one another's blood - it allows the magic to...take root."

"What do you mean?"

Ashley shrugged a bit. "Deviance needs a target. And yes, pretty much anyone in close extended proximity tends to become a target for deviant magic, but blood strengthens that. Sandra and Kina, my Deviance can protect them no matter where they are, because I've shared their blood. I did so with Sandra as soon as she moved in, just to make sure my parents' pure blood ideals wouldn't put her in danger. With Kina, it was the first time we were called to her grandfather together. We had decided not to pursue a sexual relationship, and I wanted to make sure she was safe if her grandfather found out."

"So taking my blood...your Deviance...what does it mean?"

Ashley bit his lower lip. "It's...hard to explain. Can I show you?"

"Will it hurt?"

"Not exactly. It's just...overwhelming."

Andy swallowed, then nodded. "O-okay."

Ashley could feel his lover's hesitancy. "Hey. You know I could never harm you." His fingers caught the sharp edge of Andy's jaw.

"I know." The certainty with which Andy managed his response was almost disconcerting to them both.

Ashley nodded. Then his eyes closed, and he allowed his fangs to drop. "I'm going to do this a little differently - the way it's supposed to be done for a mate."

Eyebrows crinkled together in an adorable display of confusion on Andy's face, but he nodded nonetheless.

Ashley very deliberately pulled his lower lip between his teeth, fangs sinking into the skin. Then he leaned in slowly, taking Andy's lower lip between his teeth and puncturing it as well. The low, stifled whimper that resulted snapped the tension like a hair trigger, and Ashley took his mate's head in both hands, lips and tongues colliding in a deep, messy, consuming kiss. The sharp metallic taste of blood danced across both their tongues, mingling their taste and their magic in a swirl of sensation that climbed down both their spines.

A heavy feeling settled over Andy. He pulled, briefly, away from the kiss to gasp for air, but then he dived back in, pushing Ashley back against the couch as he climbed into his lap. "Mine," Andy growled. His fingers tangled in Ashley's hair. His hips pressed down against his lover's in need. Still that weight pressed him down, until his bare chest was flush with Ashley's and he could feel the sharp barbs at the ends of wing bones hooking against his skin and digging into his jeans. "Mine!" Andy insisted, a manic edge to his voice.

Ashley pulled away from the kiss. "Yours. Andy, breathe." His fingertips eased down to rub soothing circles across the younger man's back. "I know it's heavy. It feels like it's invading you. You need to breathe."

A strangled gasp tore from Andy's lips. "Fuck....Ash, I can't..."

The older man's movements were instantaneous. He abruptly sat up, pushing Andy to sitting as a result. Strong hands gripped Andy's wrists and lifted them up, over his head, opening up his lungs. "Breathe. Let it settle."

Andy's chest heaved with deep gasps. "Can't...not enough..."

"Hold on to me." Ashley moved skinny arms down around his shoulders, keeping them outstretched. Then he wrapped his arms around Andy's body, pulling their chests together. "Breathe with me. Come on. In...out..."

Slowly, Andy's breathing regulated. He let his forehead settle against Ashley's. "It's still tight."

"It will be, for a while. But it will settle. I'm sorry it's so unpleasant."

Andy shook his head, slightly. "Feels like you. It's just a lot. Is that why I passed out?"

"Overstimulation, yes. You got a dose of my magic, with my fangs and cock in you, while you orgasmed. Your body felt too much all at once, and shut down."

Andy groaned. "So that means you're not going to do something with this right now?" He rolled his hips downward, suggestively.

"No," Ashley groaned. Then he laughed, breathily. "Not right now. I would prefer you remain conscious."

"Does that mean _I_ can't do anything about it?"

Ashley let out a low, growly moan. "What did you have in mind?"

A wicked grin flickered across Andy's face. He released his hold around Ashley's neck, then slid down to his knees.

"Fuck...you sure?"

Andy licked his lips, suggestively, reaching for the torn buttonhole of Ashley's pants. "Yeah. I need to. Please..."

All the older man could manage was an enthusiastic nod as his voice caught in the back of his throat. His eyes, glowing crimson, dialed in on his lover's lips. He felt the gentle pressure of familiar long fingers around his shaft, then slick lips wrapped around the head, and Ashley was plunged into hot, wet bliss.

Andy's attention was concentrated towards the head of his mate's cock. His breathing remained shallow and gaspy between the obscene slurping noises of his lips working at the sensitive skin. His hand kept a smooth, continuous pace sliding up and down the shaft. He tongued just under the head, moaning as the stimulation caused Ashley's cock to twitch. Fingers were tangled up in his hair, and Andy could feel the heaviness of magic settling into his veins as he slowly worked his lover closer to orgasm.

"Fuck, Andy, yes! So close."

Andy moaned, cock slipping from his lips with a wet pop. "Come on, baby. Cum for me."

"Don't try to swallow," Ash managed. In the back of his mind, he was aware that the onslaught of cum would make Andy's breathing more difficult.

"Yeah, okay." Andy instead directed his attention to the glands just under the head, pressing the very tip of his tongue against them in a deliberate pattern of short, quick licks. Then Ashley's hand tightened in his hair, forcing the singer's head to tilt back as a sharp moan heralded a stream of white hot cum that shot into the air and splattered across Andy's face.

"Fuck that's a sight." Ashley's legs were shaking through the aftershocks of orgasm. He slid his hands down to around Andy's torso, pulling the younger man up, into his lap. He pulled Andy down to kiss cum sticky lips, then began working to lick all of his essence off his lover's face.

"Ash," Andy cried. "Ash, I need. Please...."

The vampire paused, a hand moving to gently stroke hair from Andy's face. "What do you need?"

Andy whimpered and rolled his hips down, against his mate. "Need you to touch me. Make me cum, Ashley. Please!"

"Okay, but you gotta talk to me." Ashley leaned up for a brief kiss. "If it's too much, I'll stop."

"No," Andy gasped. "Damnit, Ash, I'd rather pass out than have blue balls. Come on. If you do it, I pass out in your lap, in your arms, safe. If I do it myself, I pass out alone. Is that what you want?"

"I'd rather you not pass out at all."

"Fine." Andy reached for his waistband, shoving fabric aside enough to pull his cock free. "I'll do it myself. Are you gonna make me get up and go somewhere else?"

Ashley swallowed hard. "N-no. Stay." One hand settled on Andy's hip. The other slid down a smooth chest to grasp Andy's aching cock. "Just a handy. I don't wanna risk overstimulation again."

Andy grinned, deviously leaning in to whisper in his mate's ear. "Come on, Ash, there are worse things than making your lover pass out because the sex is soooooo good." Then he nipped at Ashley's ear. "Make me feel good, baby."

A low groan emitted from Ashley as his hand started moving slowly, up and down his mate's long, hard shaft. The first slow stroke pulled a broken whimper from the singer. The second, a low moan. The third brought Andy's voice up to an earnest cry of pleasure. His forehead fell against Ashley's shoulder. Sharp gasps for air broke up the stream of moans as Andy began to needily roll his hips, thrusting his cock through the tight ring of Ashley's hand.

Ashley remained attentive. The hand on Andy's hip moved up to support his back and hook over his shoulder. His wings stretched around them like a wall of warm velvet, ready to hold them together if need be. But his voice was all arousal as he murmured filthy encouragement into his mate's ear. "Look at you, like this. Such a needy little slut for me. Gods, you're so hot, baby. So hard because of me. Such a pretty cock, too. And it's all mine. You're all mine, and you know it, don't you?"

The only responses Andy could manage between deep gasps for air came in the form of unintelligible moans as he rutted himself harder and faster against his mate. His nails dug into Ashley's sides, fingers grasping desperately for support to keep him upright as the world spun. But he was so close. He needed too bad to care about the consequences.

"Ash!"

"Yeah, baby, I know. I can feel how close you are. You wanna cum for me, baby?" Ashley's hand moved faster, tighter. Andy just whimpered his response, head rolling against Ashley's shoulder as his hips moved of their own accord.

"Ash!!" He managed again. Then his whole body tensed up, a long, deep groan dragging from the depths of his stomach as orgasm slammed through him. His cock pulsed with each stream of cum that fell across his and Ashley's chest and thighs. Then his body fell heavily against Ashley's chest, heaving for air.

"Baby?"

"Yeah," Andy managed to groan. His whole body felt heavy. "Fuck, Ash. If a hand job feels like that, no wonder I passed the fuck out from the whole thing."

Ashley laughed, his hands soothing slow strokes up and down Andy's back. "Fuck, I know. We're gonna have to ease back into sex, I guess."

Andy whined. "But I want it!"

"You're also dizzy and can barely breathe," Ashley pointed out. His hands moved to cup Andy's ass, pulling him in tighter as he sat up. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." And with that, Ashley stood, holding Andy against his chest as he headed for the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Life has been a #struggle lately and I lost pretty much all motivation for anything creative. I think I'm back on track now. Enjoy!

* * *

"Fuckin tease," Andy groaned. His back arched up, slightly, and he panned his fingers through soft black hair.

The vampire responded with a low chuckle. "Oh, but it's so much fun." He flashed his fangs in a smirk, then leaned down to scrape them ever so gently across Andy's ribs.

"Please!" Andy whined.

"Please, what?"

Andy's body fell back against the bed. "Bite me already! I need to feel you."

Ashley slowly rolled his body upward against Andy's. He pressed light, fluttering kisses to the pulse point of his lover's neck. "Here?"

"I don't care just please!"

Fangs scraped across soft flesh, hard enough to be felt, but not hard enough to break skin. A desperate whimper tore from Andy's throat. He caught Ashley's hair and tried, futilely, to draw him in, closer.

"Maybe, lower?" Ashley began moving back down Andy's body, tongue trailing over skin.

Andy's eyebrows crinkled. "Ash, you smell that?"

"I just smell you," Ashley teased. He pressed his face down against his mate's chest and inhaled. Then he froze. "The sauce." Just then, an obnoxious beeping echoed from downstairs.

"Shit!" Andy threw his lover off him, hurriedly standing and grabbing for his discarded tshirt. "I thought you turned it down!"

"No, I turned on the oven for the cobbler!" Ashley responded, following suit by pulling on his robe as he hurried down the stairs after the younger man.

"Damnit, Ash, help me!"

Ashley felt a pull in his stomach, that was eerily followed by a cry of panic from his mate.

"Ash, what the fuck?"

"I'm coming!" The older man insisted, skirting the corner by swinging himself around the banister. "Shit!"

Andy was pinned to the wall by an invisible force. "The sauce! I'm fine, but the stove is on fire! Do something!"

Ashley hesitated, momentarily, but then he was reaching with bare hands to grab the pot of spaghetti sauce off the stove and relocate it to the counter. "Where's the fire extinguisher?"

"There's no grease, Ash, just use water."

"Uhh right." The older man grabbed the hose of the sink, flinging the faucet handle to full blast and taking aim. Within a minute, the fire was subdued, but a crispy, smouldering stain of burnt tomato was left behind. The harsh alarm cut off as abruptly as it had started. "There. Okay, well, at least we know the smoke alarm works."

Andy huffed. "Not funny. Now let me down." He wiggled against the invisible force, but found he was unable to move except his hands and head.

"...ummm."

"Ashley...?" There was a note of warning in the singer's voice.

"There's just a teeny problem..."

Andy glared.

"I can't get you down. I...don't know how. My Deviance is still acting up with you."

Andy groaned in frustration, head thumping back against the wall. "Of fucking course I would just be stuck to a wall."

"I'm sorry?" Ashley offered.

Blue eyes cast a stony glare back at the vampire. "Can't you at least call for help or something?"

"Oh, right." Ashley reached across the kitchen counter for where the corded phone was docked on the wall. His fingers dialed a number habitually. "Kiki?"

"Miss Tavarozi is not available at the moment," the porn star's on set assistant chimed. "Can I take a message?"

"Well how long until she's done filming?" Ashley snipped back, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Probably about thirty minutes. A message, sir?"

"Yeah just...tell her there was an incident at my place. No one is hurt, but I need her help asap."

"Yes, of course." Then the line disconnected.

"Well now what?" Andy asked.

A wicked grin crossed over Ashley's face. He approached his lover, slowly, as if stalking prey. "Oh, I have an idea."

"What about the mess?" Andy hazarded. There was still water and burnt spaghetti sauce all over the stove.

"The mess is going to take several hours to clean up, if it's even all going to come off that coil." Ashley's voice was a low drawl. "Come on, when am I ever going to have you stuck to a wall, again? Let's at least have fun with it."

"Is sex the only thing you think about?" The question was teasing as Andy nuzzled his face into Ashley's hair.

A low growl slipped from Ashley's throat. "No, but it is near the top of the list." His fingers brushed down Andy's chest, then hooked in the front of his jeans. "But here you are, immobile, vulnerable..." Lips dragged down Andy's neck. "What kind of mate would I be if I didn't entertain this opportunity?"

Andy whined. "Gods, why do you do this to me?" He groaned and pulled against the invisible restraints holding him on the wall. "Please..."

"Please, what?"

Another weak little whimper fell from Andy's lips at the scratch of stubble on his neck. "Please make up your goddamn mind about screwing me and quit teasing! You've been teasing for three days! I want you to fuck me, damnit!"

"Not yet." Ashley's voice strained against his instinct. "You're not ready."

"I don't give a damn if I'm ready!" If Andy could move, he would have stomped his foot in indignation. "I need it!"

Ashley hovered just out of reach. "Yeah I bet you do." His breath hitched at the needy whimper of Andy's response. "But what do you expect me to do about it?" He slid his fingers under the hem of Andy's shirt, then just past his waist band on either hip.

"Fuck, Ash!"

"So whiney. I thought I told you fucking was off the table." Ashley licked a claiming stripe up Andy's neck.

Another strained whimper. "Well do something!"

"Again, what do you want me to do?" Ashley pressed his thumbs into the divots of Andy's pelvis.

Andy shuddered and bit at his lower lip. "Um..."

"Tell me."

Teeth pulled at a plush lower lip. With a steadying breath, Andy caught his lover's eye. "I want your mouth on me."

Ashley's head tilted to one side, eyes shifting from brown to orange to a deep red. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips, and then he slowly lowered himself to his knees. "Where do you want it?"

"Ashleyyyyyy!" Irritation bled through the arousal of Andy's voice.

Red eyes darkened, fingers pulling, teasingly, at the button of Andy's jeans. "Where?" Ashley's voice was a low growl.

Andy swallowed hard. His breath caught in his chest as the blood rushed from his head down to his cock, making him uncomfortably hard inside his pants. "I need," he squeaked out, whimpering at hot breath against his belly. "My cock, please!"

In immediate response, Ashley tore the younger man's pants down to his knees. His face hovered over the revealed prize, Andy's long, hard, waiting cock. He licked his lips in anticipation, but hovered a few minutes longer just for the thrill of Andy's whimpered pleading. Then he flicked his tongue out across the head, reveling in the low whine it got him.

"Please!" Andy's head thrashed. "Ash, I nee-aaah!" The younger man's plea broke off into a moan as his length was enveloped in the wet heat of Ashley's skilled mouth. His voice dwindled down to shuddering whimpers as a slick tongue probed at the underside of his cock between slow, deep throated swallows.

Ashley groaned around his mate's cock. His thumbs dug into the hollows of sharp hips, and Andy's fingers scrabbled against the wall in response. His mate was completely at his mercy. All Andy could do was take what Ashley gave him.

And take it he did. Andy moaned and whined, pleaded and begged. He scratched his nails against the wall or else dug them into his own palms in desperation. And he couldn't take his eyes off where Ashley was knelt before him, mouth eagerly taking down his long, hard cock.

"Ash...I need."

There was the faint sound of the back door clicking open, then softly closing. Several high heeled steps echoed through the foyer, then stopped. "I'll let you boys finish!" Kina called, her voice heavily accented.

"Fuck!" Andy's head thumped back against the wall. "Come on, hurry! I'm so clo-aaah!"

Ashley's mouth slid, smoothly, all the way back down his lover's cock, throat closing around the head. At the hard pulse of the vein up the underside of Andy's cock against his tongue, Ashley pulled back to focus his attentions on the head. He prodded at the slit and tongued at the glans, reveling in the taste of precum against his taste buds. A final slurping maneuver down Andy's cock, and Ashley's mouth was flooded with salty cum.

Andy screamed in delight, his body shaking against the wall as orgasm ripped through him. Then the weight of Ashley's deviance settled against his bones, and the world started to spin.

"A-ash?"

The slur of his name had the vampire reacting with concern. He pulled the singer's pants back up, thumbs pressing, reassuringly, into soft skin. "Andy, baby? Talk to me."

"C-Can't... 's dark"

"Kina!" Panic rose in Ashley's chest. He stood, taking Andy's face in his hands. "Come on, Andy. Stay with me, baby."

"Alright. Talk to me, Ash. What did you do?" Kina stood with a hand on her hip in the hall, carefully observing the situation.

A low growl emitted from the older vampire. "I shared my magic with him, in the way that is intended for a mate."

With a short hum in acknowledgement, Kina reached out her hand towards the singer. She felt the pulse of repelling magic roll against her palm from about a foot away from Andy. "Your Deviance is acting up, again." There was a note of humor in her voice.

"Um, yes?" Ashley flashed his best friend a nervous smile, head shrinking back between his shoulders in a helpless shrug.

Kina crossed her arms, toe tapping as she thought. Then, after an agonizing few minutes, she asked, "have you bled?"

Ashley returned his best board to the skull look. "Um, no?"

"Magic is a circuit, Ashley. You have to give to your mate as well as take."

"But he's not a vampire."

Kina audibly scoffed. "Honesty, Ashley, what was the point of you spending three years with your aunts if you didn't learn anything?"

The Deviant's only response was a mock hurt look. But with a resigned sigh, he held out his hand to Kina. "I don't have the right kind of knife down here."

"Of course you don't." Her drawl was heavy with disapproval, but she reached into her purse and produced a small silver knife, nonetheless.

"Fuck, yes! You're a life saver!" Ashley took the knife and leaned in to kiss his best friend on the cheek. With a quick flick of his wrist, the blade rotated from the sheath, silver blade glinting enticingly. Then the vampire turned the blade in against his wrist and made a short cut in the skin.

"Andy..."

"Hnnnn"

Ashley sighed and reached for his beloved, folding the knife blade back into the handle and blindly passing it back to Kina. "Come on, baby. Here you go." He lifted his wrist to Andy's lips, other hand holding Andy's head just behind the ear. "There you go."

Blue eyes slowly opened as the burst of energy from Ashley's Deviance shot down Andy's spine. The hold of magic released, and Andy stumbled down into Ashley's arms. "Dizzy..."

"Shh, I know. A little more, come on."

Kina gave a huff and plopped her purse down on the counter. "Crock pot?"

Without taking his eyes off the man in his arms, Ashley directed Kina in retrieving the old crock pot from the top cabinet. His attention remained on Andy, murmuring in soft tones to draw him back to consciousness.

"Alright. I will put the sauce in the crock pot. It is salvageable." Then she grabbed for the big pot and turned it over into the ceramic basin of the crock pot, discarding the messy, empty pot in the sink.

"Fuck!" Andy's voice was a low groan.

"I told you you weren't ready," Ashley insisted, a note of humor in his voice.

Andy let out a sound somewhere between a chuckle and a groan. "But it's so good. I need it."

A huffy exhale broke the lovers out of their conversation. "Do either of you know what spices are?" Kina demanded.

"If I tell you where we keep them, will you fix the sauce and leave?" Ashley hazarded.

Kina's lips formed into her typical pursed smirk. "Why, so you can drag your mate off for more sex?"

"Um, yes?"

With arms crossed, the blonde gave a half hearted shrug. "Sure, whatever. But don't call me the next time your magic flares up."

A grin broke across Ashley's face. "Deal. Spices are in the cabinet above the toaster. Go wild Kiki."

Kina chuckled in amusement and turned to the spice cabinet, pretending not to notice as her best friend scooped up the lanky form of his mate and hauled ass back upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, the sauce is great!"

Andy grinned as he settled into his seat at the table between Ashley and Jinxx. "Yeah, you can thank Kina for that, San. The woman has a way with spices."

A light chuckle bubbled up from the table. "I should have known you needed help. The stove looks rather...unfortunate," Sandra teased.

Andy couldn't hide the flush that crept up his neck. "That was Ashley's fault," he insisted. Sandra just responded with a telling hum.

"So what's the occasion?" Ella offered a charming smile across the table. "Not that I'd ever turn down a home cooked meal, but you boys aren't the type for hosting dinner parties."

Ashley cleared his throat, drawing six pairs of eyes to the head of the table. "Andy and I have some news to share." Then he held his arm out, baring the clean scar across his wrist.

"About damn time," Ella commented, a note of laughter in her voice.

Andy shrugged a bit. "We know it's not really NEWS news. San and Jinxx already knew about it. Sammi too, probably."

The blonde nodded a bit in confirmation.

"But we wanted to celebrate with everyone," Ashley insisted.

"As you should," Jake added. "Happiness should always be shared with those you love."

Warm chatter filled the room as dinner progressed. There was laughter and teasing, and the unique comfort of kinship settled among the group.

"No way you could top that spaghetti," Sandra insisted with a teasing grin.

"But I made blackberry cobbler!" Ashley insisted.

"And there's ice cream!" Andy added.

Sandra's nose wrinkled up in a teasing grin. "You're the reason I'm gonna get fat!"

"Oh come on," Ashley teased back. "It's fresh fruit with a granola crumble top. That's, like, a healthy desert!"

"And are the three cups of sugar you put in the blackberries healthy too?" Sammi pointed out.

Ashley smacked the serving spoon down on the table next to the cobbler dish. "It was only two cups!" he insisted.

"See? Healthy!" Andy added.

Jinxx shook his head with amusement. "Yeah, sure kid."

Plates of steaming cobbler topped with melting vanilla ice cream made their way around the table. Along with them came murmurs of delight around mouthfulls of sweet, tart deliciousness.

"This was fun, boys, really!" Sandra exclaimed. She dabbed her napkin at the corner of her mouth.

"Thanks, San," Ashley responded, moving to stand.

"Wait," Andy insisted. His hand barred across Ashley's lap, but he turned to make eye contact with Jinxx. The Mystic just raised an eyebrow. "There's one more thing."

A knowing smirk lifted the corners of Jinxx's mouth as he took the arm Andy offered to him. He leaned in close and whispered. "Unbound."

"Before I do this, um..." Andy swallowed hard. He slipped a hand into Ashley's and squeezed for reassurance. Then his eyes met Sandra's. "I owe you an apology. I should have done this years ago."

Sandra's eyes crinkled together. She had an idea where this was going.

Andy took another slow breath in. "I'm a Prophet."

Sandra's face cycled through several different expressions. First was smug. It was her "I was right!" face. Next came relief, as if somewhere in the back of her mind she'd feared some other conclusion. Then came anger. Not the sharp, fiery anger she usually exhibited. This was a deep hurt. Her lips pursed. She crossed her arms over her chest. The gaze she cast across the table was pure betrayal.

"San-"

"Don't!" she spat. "I don't wanna hear it!"

"At least let him close the binding," Jinxx insisted.

"How could you!" Sandra stood abruptly, shoving the table a few inches in the process.

Before Ashley could catch his power, both Andy and Sandra were pinned to the walls behind them. He stood between them, a look of fear in his eyes. "Please. Please don't do this."

"Damnit, Ash, lemme down!" Sandra yelled.

Andy just huffed and relaxed into the invisible force that held him up. "Sandra, please let me explain!"

"Explain what? How you don't trust me? How you've known everything all this time but let us all believe you were innocent and naive?"

Andy swallowed hard. "It's why Scout left." The words hung in the air for a long moment. "She was the first person I felt safe enough to tell, and she left because of it."

"Yeah, well, newsflash, kid! I'm not Scout! I thought I was your fucking family!"

"You are!"Andy insisted, tears welling in his eyes. "I was afraid! I couldn't lose anyone else!"

"San," Ashley inserted himself. "He didn't even tell me until the night we were mated."

"That doesn't change anything!" Sandra wriggled against her restraints. "Let me down, damnit!"

With a deep sigh, Ashley stalked across the room, pulling his knife from his hip and carefully slicing his palm. Then he offered the blood to Sandra. "Until my Deviance settled into this mating bond, this is the only way to control it."

Sandra glared, but allowed herself a few drops. The magic snapped like a rubber band and she found herself supported by her own feet again.

"San..." Andy whimpered as he watched the half blood collect her hoodie and move towards the door.

Sandra didn't say a word. She just let herself out, despite the protests of everyone inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey @InannaBay ask and you might possibly receive

"Ash?"

"Hmm?"

Andy cleared his throat. "Ash, let me down."

The vampire shook a bit, refocusing his attention from the closed door to where his mate was still stranded against the dining room wall. "Yeah. Yeah, sorry. Here." He dragged another cut across his palm and raised it to his lover's lips.

"Gods, how much longer is that gonna be a thing?"

Ashley gave a half hearted chuckle. "Until the bond settles. Sorry."

Andy shook his head in dismissal. "I should go after her."

"Don't." The vampire pressed a hand to his mate's chest. "She'll come around, just give her some space."

"But the binding..."

"I'll go." Jinxx stood, folding his napkin and settling it over his empty plate. "Sammi, here's the keys. I'll meet you back at home."

The blonde nodded, resting a hand over her husband's and giving a reassuring squeeze.

Andy swallowed hard. "How bad did I fuck up this time?"

"Oh, Andy, no. This isn't -"

"What? My fault? Because it kinda is. I've had ample opportunity to tell her. To tell all of you. I chose not to."

"But you have every right, as the Prophet, to keep your identity to yourself, regardless of how close you are to someone." Ella's voice was calm, but sure. "Nothing about your power is ideal. I'm sure your mentors and predecessors can agree on that. Learning who you can trust, and to what extent, is hard. Especially when you face such devastation so early in life."

"She's right," Sammi added, standing to face the singer. "You were young when you awoke. Still a child. Seeing the things you see, at that age, makes trusting hard. Losing someone you love because of who you are is even harder. Sandra knows that, somewhere deep down. She just needs some space to process that."

"Come on. We can shower and then watch that new episode of NCIS before bed." Ashley nudged his mate towards the stairs.

"It's time we headed home anyway," Jake added. He stood and started towards the door, then froze as if the gears in his mind were finally aligning. "Wait..." he turned back.

Andy paused and turned to face the guitarist as well. "Yes," he answered without having been asked the question.

Jake closed the space between them, reaching out to place a hand over Andy's heart. "When my mom passed on, you did something..."

"I linked you into my energy pool. You had no family left, so I made you a part of mine."

Silvery eyes watered. "Thank you."

Andy offered a distant smile. He pulled Jake in for a warm embrace. "You are welcome. You are always welcome." He dropped a comforting kiss to the top of the mourner's head. "Let me know you guys get home safe."

Ella stepped up to offer her own goodbye, a quick kiss on the cheek for both Ashley and Andy. "Thanks for having us."

Ashley put on his charm, pulling Sammi in for a hug as he ushered everyone out. After a long round of hugs, kisses, and farewells, the door finally closed and locked.

"I'm sorry I've made such a mess of things." Andy didn't look up as he began gathering the dishes.

Ashley was quiet a long moment as he moved to help with clean up. He reached a hand out to stop Andy's elbow from knocking a wine glass. When their eyes met, he offered the only comfort he could think of. "Hey, this will pass."


	6. Chapter 6

Andy gasped for air and fisted his hands in the bed cover. He fought to wake up, his visions dragging him back under in waves. His whole body arched in reaction, chest heaving as he succeeded in fighting the dream that clung so tightly to his consciousness. He let out a groan as he pulled himself to sitting, his body heavy with fatigue.

There was a glass of water on his bedside table, and a hastily written note. He took the water first, hoping to wash down the taste of bile that accompanied the more violent visions. Then he reached for the paper with a heavy sigh.

_Hunting with Kina. Home by dark._

At least he's consistent, Andy thought. There was still a few hours before sunset. He could get ahead of the research if he started now. With another groan at the effort, the prophet pushed himself to standing and wandered down the stairs after some coffee.

The images from the vision bounced around in his head, gaining momentum any time he thought too hard on one. Alone with his thoughts was never the safest option, especially after a vision. The high pitched beeping of the coffee maker startled him back to reality. With a mug of coffee, laden heavily with sugar and cream, he headed for his study.

The little black and orange composition notebook that was serving as his current vision journal lay open on his desk. As if in a haze, Andy set his mug down beside the book, flicked the switch to his lamp, and took up a pen, jotting the date in as legible a numeric as he could muster. Then, without even sitting down, he scribbled away in the notebook with a resigned determination.

It was almost an hour later when Andy finally put down the pen. He'd covered at least four pages with fresh information, and annotated many past visions with connecting details. His mind was spinning, and his coffee, half empty, had gone cold. He'd squeezed all the information he could out of his existing notes. He stared at the little brass skeleton key dangling off the shade of his desk lamp, debating if the annoyance of the Mystic library outweighed his own curiosity. After a few long moments of contemplation, he snatched the key up and reached for a small matchbook from a ceramic dish on his desk. If he had to put up with the library, he wasn't gonna do it alone, damnit.

After a short pause of indecision, Andy turned back to grab his journal. Maybe he'd get lucky and fill in a few gaps in his understanding. Then he slipped the key into the closet door handle. The door clicked, and golden light poured out of the massive library.

With a heavy sigh, the prophet stepped in among the shelves. He'd forgotten his last perusal was of the classical greek variety. But that wasn't the information he needed right now, and its existence just inside his entrance was an annoyance. He tossed his book down on the desk the library so helpfully provided.

A pad of paper fell onto the desk from seemingly nowhere. Several pens followed, one of them bouncing off the top of Andy's head.

"Thanks!" Andy hissed in irritation, with heavy sarcastic undertones. "Guess having it already on the desk is too difficult for an extra-dimensional, sentient wealth of knowledge," he mumbled. Just for that, the library dropped another pen on him.

Andy just returned a noncommittal growl as he scribbled on the notepad. _Library. ASAP. Bring Sandra if you can._ Then he struck a match on the little matchbook, and set the page on fire.

With a sharp exhale, Andy turned down between two tall shelves. "The least you could do is reorient to the vampire section," he grumbled. No sooner had the words left his mouth that he came face to spine with the four volume autobiography of Vlad.

"Very funny."

Andy pushed himself away from the shelf he'd just collided with, and turned down the long, seemingly endless aisle. He muttered under his breath, eyes scanning the spines of books as he prowled slowly along the shelf. The library must have been listening, because he came across what he was looking for rather quickly. He carefully dragged a dark blue cloth bound tome from the shelf, cradling the fragile spine with caution as he turned back toward the desk.

Once settled next to Andy's journal, the book fluttered open of its own accord, helpfully turning to the information Andy was looking for. He grabbed the notepad and started writing, his mind carefully adding up the information he had. Then here swallowed hard as the insinuation chilled him to the core.


	7. Chapter 7

"I told you, I'm not talking to him!"

"This isn't a request, Sandra! It's a direct order from the prophet. I can't just ignore him!"

The half blood's eyes glowed orange in warning. "You can't ignore the prophet. I get it. But I'm not under his command. I don't have to go anywhere."

Jinxx gave a hesitant nod, sitting back on the edge of Sandra's desk. "Look, I get that you're mad. You have every right to be-"

"Damn straight."

"But," the guitarist continued, "there's more than one side to this." He pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. "When I volunteered to become Andy's new guardian, i had to learn how to compartmentalize Andrew the Prophet, and Andy the pain in the ass kid who likes to dangle from scaffolding and jump off the stage into the mosh pit. I also had to learn how to balance my responsibilities to those two people."

"Yeah?" Sandra crossed her arms in defiance. "So which version of him do you think decided to lie to me for SEVEN YEARS?!?"

"I know that Prophet Andrew has very strict regulations in who he gives his identity to, and why. I can only try to imagine the kind of emotional and mental war that goes on in Andy's head." Jinxx's voice was slow and calming. "I know that the things the Prophet sees scares the hell out of the kid. He was just a kid, Sandra. He was twelve when his powers awakened. Twelve. Can you imagine how terrifying that is for a kid?" The Mystic's eyes fell closed. "Then the first thing that twelve year old boy heard once he knew who he was, was how he couldn't trust anyone. The Majiks beat it into his head, that he better be damn sure anyone he tells can be trusted. Not just in the moment, but for his entire life. And then, when he finally felt like he'd found someone he could trust for the rest of his life, she left him. I spent two weeks hunting Scout down so the binding could be sealed, but not before watching any faith in people drain out of Andy's eyes."

Sandra's lips pursed. "So why doesn't he tell me this, himself? And even then, what the hell am I supposed to do with this information?"

Jinxx opened his mouth to respond, closed it again, took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm not saying you have to forgive him. I'm not even saying you have to hear him out. But I know Andy the kid, and Andrew the Prophet both pretty well by now. Andy didn't send that note. He knows to leave you be and let you cool off. But Prophet Andrew? He sent a direct, secure message to me, requesting I bring you to him. That means you might have information he needs to process a vision."

"So I just give in?"

"I know you care about Andy, no matter how pissed you are. Come with me. Let him ask whatever questions are driving him crazy right now. Then, come back here and continue stewing in your anger or whatever until we have to lock up for recording in a few months."

The orange in Sandra's eyes died down. "Fine. But I don't have to be happy about it."


	8. Chapter 8

Andy exhaled in relief when he saw Sandra duck under the fireplace mantle. "Good. You're here."

Sandra only glared in response.

"Look, I know you're pissed. This isn't about that. I need information from the operative involved in Jake's rescue. That's you."

The half blood pursed her lips, but nodded for him to continue.

"I know your motis operandi by now. I've worked with you long enough, even if it was indirectly. I know you didn't stop looking into that sorceress after she went boom. I also know that, despite being assigned to Jake's protective detail, you were aware that Kina...eliminated the problem."

"Yeah, so?"

"So," Andy started with a deep breath. "You're thorough. Have you kept tabs on the other women the necromancer worked with?"

"Passively. What's this about?"

Fear flickered in Andy's eyes. "You don't know..."

"Know?" Jinxx querried.

"Know what?" Sandra added.

Andy bit at his lower lip. "Were any of them pregnant?"

"What are you insinuating?" The gears were turning in Sandra's mind. She could almost connect the pieces, there was just one critical piece of information missing. Information she'd bet her left tit Andy was fully aware of.

If Andy pulled at his lip ring any more, it would rip out. His eyes fell closed. "Just answer the question, Sandra. Any reports of pregnancy?"

"Possibly, but it was a few years ago. I'll need to check my notes, and make a few calls."

The air suddenly felt like ice, sharp in his lungs with each inhale. "Yeah. Okay. Go. You can report your findings to Jinxx. I won't force you to report to me, directly. I know you need your space."

Sandra nodded. "You gonna tell me what the hell this is about?"

"When I'm sure, yeah. I don't like to share potentially panicking information until I'm certain about it."

"Yeah, alright." The vampiress turned back towards the fire. "Take me home, stripes?"

"Hey Sandra?"

She stopped, sparing a glance over her shoulder. "Hmm?"

"I know you didn't want to see me. Thank you for coming anyway?"

"Yeah well, this wasn't about me, or you. I'll get you that info." Then she and Jinxx stepped into the flames and disappeared.

Andy nodded and gave a hard swallow. Then he glanced down at the open book on the desk. "Damnit!" One particular line of information jumped to his attention. He grabbed for the pad of paper and matchbook again, scribbling quickly.

_Tell Sandra I need suspicious death too._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW panic attack, ptsd, past non-con. Please read safely.

Ashley landed lightly on the back porch and tucked his wings away. He placed the canister of fresh blood in the small fridge that inhabited the porch before stepping through the door. "Babe, I'm home."

Andy was sitting in his favorite high backed chair, one leg crossed over the other. A fragile looking blue book lay open on the coffee table between them. "Good. Sit down. We need to talk."

The vampire swallowed hard, shuddering at the sharp tendril of rejection climbing his spine. "Andy, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

Andy's face was a mix of concern and fear. "I need you to tell me what happened to you when that necromancer kidnapped you a few years ago."

A shaky exhale escaped Ashley. "That's what this is about? Why?"

"Ashley, please. I'm not asking as your mate. I'm asking as the Prophet. I need to know what happened."

"Okay," Ashley agreed with a brisk nod. "But I need coffee." He stood and headed for the kitchen, tinkering around until the smell of fresh coffee filled the air.

The singer pushed himself to standing and followed his mate. "Hey," he started, voice hoarse.

"Hey, yourself." There was a gentleness to Ashley's voice.

"I love you." Andy reached for the older man's hand. "Nothing could change that, okay?"

When Ashley nodded, Andy pulled him close for a firm, reassuring kiss. Long fingers tangled into straight black hair. The abrupt beeping of the coffee maker pulled them apart.

"I love you too," Ashley answered. He dropped an endearing peck on the tip of Andy's nose, then turned to pour them each a cup of coffee.

Once again settled in the living room, Ashley tucked his knees up under himself, cradling his coffee like a life line. "You know, there's a reason I haven't told you."

Andy swallowed hard. "Beyond the fact you thought I didn't know what you are?"

"Yes." The vampire took a slow sip of his drink. "A lot of it is fuzzy. I remember the net yanking me down out of the sky. I sent Kiki to get J. Figured they could figure out how to help me."

"And we did. They did the heavy lifting, but I did what I could. I got information."

"I didn't mean it like that, like you weren't useful-"

"Ashley!" The younger interrupted. "It's okay. You don't have to explain your motives and thinking."

The vampire gave a hesitant nod. "Okay. Right. Well, they chained me up in iron at first-"

"Iron isn't typically used to restrain a vampire." Andy's eyebrows crinkled, trying to process.

Ashley gave a small nod. "Unless you're trying to cut them off from their magic." He shrugged. "They seem to have done their research. They were after Jake, and they knew he was in my proximity, and therefore likely affected by my Deviance. They probably thought cutting off my magic would allow them to extract him, unimpeded."

"But you're not the only person in this world who's protective of our Mourner." Andy added. "When I found out you were taken, I immediately ordered Sandra to go to Jake, as a precautionary measure. And he was already with Ella. When the ransom note came through, Jinxx ordered an additional protective detail, and had them moved to a safe house."

"Yeah, I figured as much. When we got Jake home, I remember helping Sandra and Jinxx with the fail safes in the event someone tried to take him." He gave half of a chuckle. "The sorceress who had me thought she could torture the information from me. But even with my magic dampened, I'm still Deviant."

"Yeah, that's the thing people don't understand about highline magic," Andy added. "Most magic races draw on magic as an outside source. For Mystics it's manipulating existing elements. For Luminescents it's manipulating state of being - light, dark, soul. Mourners don't so much use magic as magic uses them. Sorcerers spend their lifetime learning how to draw on the energy around them, and use language or thought to direct it. Celestial beings, like angels, deities, and to some extent their offspring, literally draw on the Other - the magic of realms. But Vampire magic is literally in the blood. Restraining a vampire's magic only reduces its field of effect back to the vampire. So while your Deviance may not have been able to reach Jake, to protect him physically, it still would have been pumping through you. Nothing she could have done would have broken through your magic."

"Wow, okay. That's...a lot of information. How...?" The vampire shook his head. "Sorry, I know you know things. Well at least, I'm getting used to it. But for you to just casually rattle off information that most races don't share with anyone is a bit..."

"Disconcerting. I know. Jinxx is used to it by now, but I still occasionally throw him off balance with obscure bits of Majik knowledge." Andy gives a nervous laugh. "I try not to dwell on all the information I have. That can very quickly become overwhelming."

"Yeah..." Ashley's voice was soft. "Anyways, at some point the sorceress got tired of trying to torture the information out of me. I remember her grabbing a syringe, and the sound of it going into my neck. It burned, so I think it was birch. And then my whole body went cold and limp. Everything after that is fuzzy and confusing."

"What do you mean?"

Ashley swallowed hard. "I kept seeing people who I knew couldn't actually be there. Sandra, first, but it didn't last long because I share a blood bond with her, and I didn't feel it. Then Jinxx. He kept asking questions but everything sounded so echoey and far away that I could only make out a few things. And he felt cold. Jinxx is practically a walking space heater." Ashley shook his head a bit. "Then Aunt Leslie. But she didn't touch me. Aunt Leslie is very physical. Most of the time when she addresses someone, she touches their shoulder or hand. And she almost never puts her hands in her pockets. It drives her Deviance crazy, especially because her bond with her mate is broken. Then I..." Ashley trailed off. "They let me down out of the chains."

Andy's eyes narrowed. "What are you not telling me." It wasn't a demand, just a soft prod for information.

"I don't... Andy I..." Ashley's breath caught in his throat. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't draw in a full breath. His body began shaking with the recoil of each incomplete exhale.

"Ashley." Hands slid up his neck and tangled with dark hair as Andy stood over him, bent at the waist to press their foreheads together. "You're safe. You're home, with me. Everything's okay. You're okay. I'm right here."

The yellow orange glow in Ashley's eyes died back to brown. His lower lip trembled, but his breathing slowed as he stared into bottomless blue eyes. "I can't."

Andy nodded, his forehead nudging against Ashley's. "Okay. Let's just breathe for a minute. Finish your coffee." Then he sat down beside his mate on the couch. His hands slid down Ashley's shoulders and arms, giving a hard squeeze to muscled forearms before pulling away.

"I'm sorry," Ashley insisted after a long, slow sip.

Andy just shook his head a bit. "No, it's okay."

"But you need the information."

"I need confirmation for what I think I already know."

Ashley's eyebrows crinkled together. "And what's that?"

Andy swallowed. He didn't want to say it. "The sorceress who had you, I think she took something. Whatever she dosed you with, it made you hallucinate. Or maybe just see someone else in her place. Sandra, Jinxx, your aunt. It's an old form of potion work, that makes the afflicted see people they trust so they'll tell the truth. It works on humans pretty seamlessly, but vampire magic isn't conscious, it's instinctive. Your Deviance would have sensed that something was off, and protected the information she was trying to get."

"But-" Ashley tried to interrupt.

"When she couldn't get information out of you, I think she took something else."

"Like what?"

Andy swallowed. "Leverage." He took his mate's hand, giving it a hard squeeze. "You saw me, didn't you?"

Ashley nodded, tears streaming down his face. "You were...she...I can't I can't I-"

"Shhhhh." Andy caught a tear with his thumb. "It's okay. There's another way."

"What do you mean?"

Andy gave a sad smile. "There's a type of magic prophets are supposed to have. I've never used it before. Actually, no living prophet has. It's not been used in centuries. But I could try...to access the memory. Reach into your mind and see what happened, if you'll let me."

Fear flickered in Ashley's eyes. "You can do that?"

"I can try," Andy corrected. "Like I said, it's not been done in centuries. I may not even have access to that power."

Ashley nodded. "Okay, so what do I do?"

Andy's eyes fell closed for a long moment as he centered himself. "Put down your cup. Lay back, and just focus on the memory."

The vampire did as instructed. His eyes closed and he drew the horrible images to the front of his mind. Then he felt Andy's fingertips on his temples. His eyes tightened at the memory, the phantom of Andy floating over him, the feeling of hands all over his body. Too many hands. The echo of a voice that wasn't quite gravely enough to be his mate. The feeling of his body being drawn to climax against his will.


End file.
